Ehn
Basic Information Character Name: Ehn Character Age: 22 Character Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Melee/Boomerangs '''Archetype: '''Craftsman '''Race: Norse '''Character Personality: '''Ehn is a bright or otherwise optimistic character due to his upbringing. Living in a somewhat wealthy household which was attached to his fathers smithing shop; there was a lot to look forward to. He learned a many lessons from his father. Patience was one of them. He father Heiven always said, "If it's not your best, then what is it? Take your time and do your best in everything that you do." The first time Ehn heard this he was young and still had an arogant /selfish nature; brushing these simple words off until his father showed him the flaw in doing something cursory. It was a sword a warrior had sold to Heiven. Heiven said to Ehn, "Look at this sword; it is bent and rusted. Hold it, feel it's weight and imbalance as you swing it. This is what you will reap if you dont do you best. A worthless piece of junk." as he smashes the sword with a hammer and throws it into the waste. Through this lesson Ehn also gained an uncanning focus on whatever he was doing. Ehn is not very good at doing many things at once. To be exact he can barely walk and talk at the same time, but that wont stop him from trying. Whether is be smelting ores to drawing up building plans, it is very hard for Ehn to get sidetracked; as long as he has the materials to continue. He will continue. One of Heiven's main qualities was confidence, and that same confidence is in Ehn. With Heiven's status as Legendary Weaponsmith, which he got from the great war; it is one of Ehn's expectations that in time he will surpass his father. '''Character Appearance: '''Ehn has very fair skin. One would think this young man has never seen sunlight, but that is not the case. His skin tone just doesn't tan under the sunlight like most of the norse folk. Instead, due to the low level of melanin in his skin he is very prone to sunburns. He and his mother share a very similar complexion with bright blue eyes and dark reddish brown hair. His height is average among the norse folk; a typical 6'1", with the physique of a working man. Through assisting his father with carrying heavy equipment or through smith training; Ehn has aquired a well toned body. Background Information Ehn is the 3rd son of a Legendary Weapons Crafter named Heiven. Sheltered by his mother and lacking in physique unlike his two older brothers; Ehn is more intellectually gifted. Although his specialty is Architecture. Being born under a legendary craftsman he is also adept in the other forms of crafting.When Ehn was young his father recognized his talent as a builder and decided to test it. Heiven told Ehn to build housing for their rabbit farm. Heiven's motives behind this was to simply see if his son could create in such a simple task.Although the project took longer than expected; Heiven was pleasantly surprised in the final product. You see what was expected was a simple four walls and a roof, but what Ehn built was quite the contrary. There were three small houses: One for the females, one for the males, and one for mating.Each house had neatly woven hay roofing, lightly sanded and etched wood walls with small rabbit holes; a series of nests, and windows lined with a thin netting to keep the bugs out. And all this done by the hand of his youngest son. Heiven seeing this amount of talent displayed he asked his son, "would you like to build houses one day?" Ehn replied, "yes i would." Heiven then said back to Ehn, "Great! perhaps you can build us a new one someday." and chuckled as he made his way to the house. Ehn chuckled back unsure if his father was serious or not; he then paused for a moment and followed behind him. As Ehn grow older he took on more and more projects, and each one more grand than the last, but somehow all unwelcoming. Although Ehn's masterpieces were amazing; Heiven noticed there was a flaw. Heiven confronted his son and said, "What is the point of building something so magnificent if no one wants to live in it?" Ehn didn't have a reply. Heiven then said again, "would it not be better to characterize the house to fit the person your building for?" Ehn had never thought of this. Not only did this one statement change his way of thinking; it also encouraged him to study different styles of architecture, and that maybe it was time for him to set out and see with his own eyes some of the creations other architects have crafted.